He's my savior in this hellWalking Dead:Daryl Dixon love story S1
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Ana Archer and her sister are with the Atlanta survivor group, trying to find safety. All goes well, but what happens when Ana and Daryl share a similar past?
1. Chapter 1:Info

Name: Ana Archer  
[Pronounced on-na]

Age: 24

Looks: Dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, thin, slightly tan.

Heights: 5'5

Weight: 105 lbs.

Relationships: Unnamed mother[deceased], unnamed father[unknown], Abigail Archer[younger sister], unnamed  
stepfather[deceased], 6 unnamed cousins[unknown], 2 unnamed uncles[unknown], 2  
unnamed aunts[unknown].

Name: Abigail Archer

Age: 4 1/2

Looks:Dark brown hair, deep forest green eyes, pale thin.

Height: 3'6

Weight:29 lbs.

Relationships: Unnamed mother[deceased], unnamed father[unknown], Ana Archer[older sister], unnamed  
stepfather[deceased], 6 unnamed cousins[unknown], 2 unnamed uncles[unknown], 2  
unnamed aunts[unknown].


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Group

**_Here's chapter 1: 'Meeting the Group'. Sorry for the mistakes I've been making._**

My Pov

I was watching my little sister, Abigail, playing with Carl and Sophia. We had only joined the group yesterday and we were already good friends with everyone. I had learned a bit about everyone from the small amount of time I've known them. A group of people had gone to Atlanta for a supply run. Shane had said that they weren't going to send anyone to help them. Saying it would put the group in danger. He supposedly was the leader, but he didn't fit requirements I thought a leader should have. Then there were Sophia's parents, Carol and Ed. Carol was a very generous and caring, but timid woman. Reason she was so timid was because of her husband, Ed. I saw him actually slap her before. I had a feeling he had hit Sophia too. I had told myself, like five minutes after meeting him: 'If he ever lays a hand on Abbie, even if on accident...let's just say there's going to be no question on what killed him.'

Abbie: "Ana?" I looked at Abbie. She held out a small book. "Could you read '_Cinderella_' to me please?" I nodded to her. She pulled up a lawn chair and dusted off her purple skirt and pulled her shirt down. It was a light purple shirt with a yellow flower on it and she had grey slip-on shoes. She was a girly girl. On rare occasions, she'd dress like me. I'm a tomboy and on rare occasions, I'd dress like her. I was wearing light blue jeans that stopped at my knees and there was a tear on the left leg on the back, but Lori stitched it up, so there's a white line and a light brown T-shirt with a dragon on it and black sneakers.

I always tried to make her happy. Ever since our parents died when she was 2 1/2 and I was 22, I've made every sacrifice I could so she'd be provided for. I cleared my throat, turned the pages of the book till I found **_Cinderella_**.

Me: **_"Once, there was a poor girl. Her mother had died when she was very young. Her father, who was a kind man, worried for his daughter since she no longer had a mother's care. Soon he married again. The woman, Lady Tremaine, seemed kind and had two daughters that were the same age as his daughter. Their names were Anastasia and Drizella. For a time all was well, although secretly, Lady Tremaine hated her husband's daughter, for she was more charming and beautiful than her own daughters. Soon after the death of the girl father, the mother's true nature was revealed. Cold and cruel." _**I got to where Cinderella's mice were working on her dress when I heard something that sounded like a car alarm. Then I saw a red sports car coming this way. I handed the book to Abbie and went up to the car as it pulled up to the camp. Glenn was the one driving the car.

Shane: "Glenn what the hell?!" He and Dale unplugged the battery which shut off the alarm. Then we saw a truck. It was Morales, Jacqui, T-Dog and Andrea.

Amy: "Andrea!" The 2 sisters embraced. Morales was reunited with his wife and children. I was glad everyone had made it back alright.

Shane: "How'd y'll make it back?"

Glenn: "Mostly the new guy." New guy? "He's a cop, like you." I saw a man who looked just like Lori's husband. It was her husband, but she told me he was dead.

Carl: "Dad!" Carl and Lori embraced him. Shane seemed angry.

_**Night**_

We were all sitting around. I finished reading _**'Cinderella'**_ to Abbie. She was laying on my leg. She was sleeping soundly.

Shane: "Where's Merle?" Merle? Then I remembered seeing him just as he and others left for Atlanta.

Andrea: "He started punching T-Dog and Glenn so Rick handcuffed him to a pipe." He did WHAT?!

Rick: "I did the right thing." Sure you did. I realized, since Merle wasn't with them, he was still in Atlanta cuffed to a rail.

Glenn: "Only problem now is...How are we going to tell Daryl?" Daryl? Shane noticed my confusion.

Shane: "Daryl is Merle's younger brother." Oh boy. "He was out hunting when you and Abbie showed up."

Rick: "We could just tell him the truth."

Dale: "You mean say that you left his older brother handcuffed to a pipe in a zombie-infested city? That's what we tell _Daryl?_" He put emphasis on Daryl's name. I could tell from looking at Merle he had a bad temper. I assumed this Daryl was the same. We would have to be ready for him.

**_Morning _**

I was reading _Sleeping Beauty _to Abbie and Sophia when screams came from the woods. Lori, Jacqui, Andrea, Amy and Carl came running. I dropped the book and ran into the woods with a bat I had.

Abbie: "Sissy!" I turned to the girls.

Me: "Sophia, keep Abigail here!" She nodded and held Abbie to her. I ran into the woods with Shane, Rick, Dale and Jim. We saw a Walker eating a deer. The Walker looked at us. It started to come at us. I took the first swing. Then Shane, then Rick, then Jim. Dale's hit decapitated it. Then we heard rustling in the bushes. We turned and a man stepped out of the bushes.

_**Well, here's chapter 1. Enjoy. I've found a website that has all of the Walking Dead episodes so far. I was so happy to find it.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Conflicts and Close Call

My Pov

The man stepped over to the deer. He seemed really mad and irritated.

Man: "Son of a bitch! That's my deer! I've been tracking this one for miles." I quickly realized that this man was Daryl. I  
saw him look up and point at me. "Who the hell's she?" I felt Rick put a hand on my shoulder.

Dale: "Her name's Ana Archer. Her and her sister joined the group when you were hunting."

Daryl: "Great. 2 more mouths to feed." I didn't like this guy already. Suddenly, the Walker's decapitated head started moving.

Amy: "Oh my God!" Amy looked like she was about to be sick.

Daryl: "Come on people, what the hell?" He shot an arrow through its head." It's gotta be the brain — don't y'all known nothin'?" We all walked back to the group. "Yo Merle!" Oh God. We're in trouble. Daryl looked around and saw his brother wasn't there. "Where is he?"

Rick: "He's still in Atlanta. Cuffed to a pipe on a roof."

Daryl: "Why didn't you unlock 'em?"

T-Dog: "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key, but I dropped it down a sewage drain." Daryl tried to jump on T-Dog, but Shane put him in a sleeper hold.

Daryl: "Lemme go! I'm gonna kill these bastards!" Abbie ran and clung onto my pant leg, terrified of Daryl.

Shane: "Cool it, Dixon." Daryl kept struggling to get out of Shane's grip. I kept Abbie close to me. This man was dangerous.

Daryl: "Choke holdin's illegal!" He was running out of air. Shane just shrugged.

Shane: "Yeah, well, you can file a complaint." Rick told Daryl that he'd go with him to get Merle.  
He, T-Dog and Glenn went with Daryl, back to Atlanta. As they drove off, Shane muttered something under his breath. "Rick, your risking yourself and three men."

Merle's Pov

The sun was hot as hell. That bastard Rick, I was gonna get back at 'im. No matter what. The biters had almost broken down the door. I was about to pray to God for a helping hand when I saw a hacksaw not to far away from me.I smirked then looked up at the sky.

Me: "I ain't never begged you! I ain't gonna start beggin' you now!" I used my belt to grab it. I picked up the saw and looked at my  
hand. You may call me crazy for what I was about to do, but it was the only way out.__

_Afternoon__  
_

Abigail's Pov

I was looking through the storybook Ana had managed to grab from the house. Soon, I found _Pinocchio._

Sophia: "Don't you need Ana to read that to us?" I usually would've, but she had read this to me so much that I knew them by heart. I shook  
my head.

Me: "No. I have these stories down pat." She laughed a little and we started to read.

My Pov

I was washing laundry with Amy, Andrea, Jacqui and Carol. It had been hard the first  
time, but it became easy. We all had a friendly conversation, which I hadn't had  
in a long time. Then we started talking about the modern luxuries we missed.  
With me, it was my computer. With Carol, it was her washing machine. With  
Jacqui, it was her coffee maker and with Amy it was her cell phone.

Andrea: "I miss my vibrator." My face went red. Of course she would say that. Amy noticed my blush.

Amy: "What's wrong?" All the girls looked at me. I shook my head. "Have you ever been with a guy?"

Me: "I never had the time. I always had to work and study. I had to work harder to support Abbie when our parents died." All of them looked at me with shock. I hadn't told anyone about me or Abbie. I told the girls not to worry about me. Carol looked at Ed then back down.

Carol: "I miss mine too." We all busted out laughing. The happy moment was short-lived  
when Ed walked over to us. After hovering over us, Andrea got tried of  
him.

Andrea: "Problem, Ed?" He shook his head. Carol washed the clothes even harder, trying not to look at her husband. I saw Lori and Shane  
arguing about something, but they were to far to hear. After some time, Andrea finally looked at Ed. "Don't think I won't knock you on your ass." Ed warns her and tries to take Carol with him. Jacqui speaks while looking at Ed.

Jacqui: "So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Everyone, including Ana's, seen them." Carol gets up, but Andrea stops her.  
Everyone starts to argue. When Carol tried to calm everyone down, Ed slapped her across the face. That was the last straw. I caught Carol when she toppled over from the hit. Then, outta nowhere, Shane tackled the bastard to the ground. He had to have punched him 10 times before looking at him.

Shane: "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. I'll beat you to death, Ed." This shocked me. Shane had never been this violate. I picked up all of my share of  
the laundry and walked back up to the camp.

Daryl's Pov

We had reached Atlanta in under 10 minutes. I had my crossbow at the ready. Soon we reached the department store where Merle was. I saw a  
female Walker roaming around.

Me: "Man, this is one ugly skank." I shot an arrow and impaled it's head. We got to the door. T-Dog cut the lock and  
we opened the door. I looked, but what I saw wasn't Merle. I saw a hacksaw next to a pair of cuffs attached to a pipe, bloodied by a severed hand. Merle's hand.

Rick's Pov

Daryl: "NO! NO! NO, NO!" Daryl kept screaming. Then he pointed his crossbow at T-Dog. I pulled out my revolver  
and pointed it at his head.

Me: "Drop it." He let go of his crossbow. "We'll find him." He looked at me with hate in his eyes. We looked  
until nightfall, but didn't find him, but our truck was gone. Daryl believed Merle stole it. Either way, we had to walk  
back.  
_  
_

_Night_

My Pov

We were all sitting around the fire, having a great dinner. Everything was looking up. But then again, things always do, until something  
comes along and takes it away. And that's what happened. All of a sudden, Amy screams bloody murder at the top of her lungs. We all turn to see a Walker biting her arm. Then Walkers came from everywhere. All of the men got their guns and started shooting.

Shane: "Lori, get everyone in the RV and get them out of here!" People started piling into the RV. Then I heard Abigail's  
scream. I turned to see a Walker had cornered her. It was getting closer to her and she couldn't get away.

Me: "ABBIE, NO!" I ran to yank that thing off her, when I heard a swoosh in the air. Then something hit the Walker's  
head. I saw it was an... CLIFFHANGER!


	4. Chapter 4: Shared Pain & Safe Haven

My Pov

An arrow. I turned and saw that Daryl had fired thearrow. Daryl Dixon just saved my sister's life. Abbie ran to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up, ran into the RV and Lori sped away.

Morning

When we got back, there were bodies everywhere. Both human and had only been a few hours to where all of these people had been alive. Abbie clung onto me as we got back to what was left of the group. I walked over towalked over to Sophia and Carl. I saw Carol standing over a corpse. She then took a pick-axe to its' head several times. It took a few minutes, but Irealized that the corpse, was Ed. She was letting out all of the bottled up rage from the years of abuse. I felt a little sad, but also happy. Not just for Caroland Sophia, who were free of him at last, but for me and Abigail. I didn't know why. I had changed my clothes and so had Abbie. Abbie's dress was black, kinda velvet looking, stopped at her knees and the sleeves stopped at her elbows with red roses on the neckline. My top was a spaghetti-strap, beige tank topwith straps that tie with a small, diamond-shape yellow gem at the neckline and my pants were blue capris that were cuffed at the hem.I saw Daryl. I decided to go talk to him. I owed him a thank you. I started walking over to him.

Daryl's Pov

I looked over and saw that girl, Ana, coming towards me. I turned around.

Ana: "Daryl?"

Me: "What'd ya want?"

Ana: "I just wanted to thank you for saving my little sister's life." I thought for a minute and remember seein' the Walker going after a little girl.

Me:"No problem." She turned to walk away. I looked and saw faded markings on her neck that seem to go down to her back, but I couldn't see all of her because of  
her top. I felt the strange feeling to ask her what those markings were. I'd wait til she was alone.

Andrea's Pov

I was holding Amy. She was dead. Shane and Daryl had tried to killed her, but I warned them to stay away from her. Rick came up to me. I looked at him.

Me: "I don't know what to do."

Rick: "She needs to be dealt with."

Daryl: "She's a tickin' time bomb." I pulled my gun on them. They back away.

Me: "I know how the safety works."

Lori: "All of you, leave her alone." They left and went to tend to the bodies of the group members. Dale came up to me.

Me: "Today would have been Amy's birthday." I tell Dale how guilty I felt for missing many of Amy's birthdays. "She'd call all excited. I always said that I'd make it home, and I really always meant to. But I never made it past that phone call." I unwrapped something that was wrapped in pink tissue paper. It was a mermaid necklace I grabbed from the department store. I put it around her neck. Amy begins to stir, deep breaths growing from deep within her. Her hands and arms begin twitching on her stomach. She opens her eyes, which, though always blue, were suddenly an icy cool grey-blue, the pupils gone. Her eyes are bloodshot and she moans and paws at the air. She reaches for me, grabbing at my hair as she pulls herself up, growling, and the group stands guard, grabbing their guns.I apologize to Amy for not being there. "I'm here now, Amy. I love you." Then, I put my gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Abbie's Pov

I heard a gunshot. I thought that a monster had found us and the others killed it. I stayed close to Carl and Sophia.

My Pov

We all were in the RV. Jim had been bitten and we were head to the CDC. Shane wanted to head to Fort Benning, but Rick made an good point to where Jim could  
get treatment there and that we could be safe. Unfortunately, 2 things happened. Morales and his family decided to go off to Birmingham and left the group. The second was that Jim wasn't going make it. We pulled over and Rick and Shane sat him under a tree. They offered him a gun, but he wouldn't take it. He was actually willing to turn into one of those said good-bye to him. I hugged him before getting back into the RV. We drove away, leaving Jim to die. Soon, the RV's radiator hose bursts. T-Dog and Shane go and look for spare parts. Everyone takes this opportunity to stretch their legs.

Daryl's Pov

Ana was alone. I could finally talk to her.

Me: "Archer, we need to talk." She got up and we went a little ways in the woods.

Ana: "What's wrong?" I looked at her, directly.

Me: "Where'd ya get them scars on your back?" She tensed up.

Ana: "What's it to you?"Wow. So Lil' Miss Hard Worker could actually have an attitude.I wanted to know 'cause...Why did I wanna know?

Me: "I just wanna know." She gave me a funny look, then sighed.

Ana: "Okay, but you can't tell anyone about this, especially Abigail." I looked at her, but turned around and lifted the back of her top up, to reveal her whole back covered in scars.

Me: "The hell happen to ya?"

Ana: "These scars were given to me by my biological father." Her dad abused her too? "After he found out my mother was pregnant, he abused her and me until I was 5. He left us and my mom and I moved and changed our names, in hopes he wouldn't find us. It took her 15 years till she got the courage to date again, then she became engaged to her boyfriend, Jake. When I was at school,my biological father found our house and raped my mom. When she got pregnant, Jake left us, since it wasn't his baby. My mom had told me my dad was actually after me." I felt anger boiling in my stomach. I don't know why, but I hope a Walker got this bastard and if it didn't, I would if we ever came across him. "9 months later, Jake had the nerve to come back into our lives after Abbie was born. He apologized and explained. I still didn't like it, but my mom forgave him. A few weeks later, they got married." Man, her child life was as fucked up as mine.

Me: "Well, I ain't to far off from you." She looked at me. "When _I_ was 5, I went to play with my friends. Then we saw fire trucks going down the street. We followed 'em. When we got there, it was my house that had caught on fire. Nothin' left of it, but soot. Same thing with my mom. My old man drank and would always beat the shit outta me and Merle." She looked at me. I turned and pulled off my shirt and showed her my scars.

My Pov

Me: "Oh God, Daryl." He had been through way worse than me. He put his shirt back on.

Daryl: "Don't worry 'bout it." We walked back up to the others as they got the RV running.

_**Sunset**__  
_

We reached the CDC. We had to be careful, Walkers were everywhere.

Jenner's Pov

Stunned, I watched the group of people approach via security monitor. They wanted to get in, but I was worried.

My Pov

Outside, walkers begin to take notice of us all. Panicking, Shane suggests we can still turn around and head for Fort Benning. But Andrea points out we're out of gas and have no food, and would never make it. Lori demands a plan and Rick insists we'll figure something out as the sun sets.

Rick's Pov

I saw the security camera move and I start pounding my fists against the metal shutters.

Me: "If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" The group yells at me, with the kids crying as I continue screaming. Shane starts dragging  
me away. But suddenly the shutters open, drowning us all in light.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise and Love

My Pov

We all quickly got into the elevator. It was cramped with all 14 of us in there. Soon we got to the lobby and filed out. A man in a  
white lab coat.

Man: "My name is Dr. Edwin Jenner. Why are you here and what do you want?"

Rick: "A chance."

Jenner: "That's asking an awful lot these days." I guess he wasn't really opened to people. He agreed to let us in - provided we all  
submit for a blood test. "Grab your things. Once that door closes, it stays closed." We all grabbed our things and followed Jenner into the control center's basement.

Daryl: "You doctors always go around packin' heat like this?"

Jenner:" There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." Carol looked a little  
uneasy.

Me: "Are you claustrophobic down here?" She nods her head.

Carol: "A little."

Jenner: "Try not thinking about it." Yeah, that's easy to do. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." All of a sudden, the lights go up. "Welcome to Zone 5."

Rick: "Where's the rest of your staff?"

Jenner: "I'm all that's left."

Lori: "Who's Vi?"

Jenner: "Vi, say hello and welcome our guests." A computerized voice spoke.

Vi: "Hello guests. Welcome." Jenner started taking blood samples from everyone. Abbie didn't like needles.

Me: "Abbie, would you feel better if you sat on my lap?" She nodded quickly. I picked her up. She squeezed her eyes shut and  
held my hand us Jenner drew some of her blood. "It's over now, honey." She opened one eye and then the other.

Abbie: "It didn't hurt." I set her down on the ground. He drew some blood from Andrea  
next.

Andrea: "If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever."

Jenner: "Just humor me." Once he was done, Andrea stood, but she wobbled a little.

Jacqui: "She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jenner seems to take that fact into consideration. Then he has an  
idea.

* * *

__

_**Later**__  
_

We were all in the cafeteria, feasting on the stocked food, liquor and wine. Luckily I found some fruit punch for the kids to drink. It was like an answered prayer finding this place. We were safe and we were eating a good meal.

Jenner:" Miss Archer. Mrs. Peletier. May I speak to the two of you alone?" Me and Carol exchanged glances. We got up and followed Jenner  
into another room.

Carol: "Something wrong?" Jenner had a serious look on his face.

Jenner: "I ran the test to see if any of you were infected, which no one was."

Me: "If no one's infected, what's the problem?"

Jenner: "You're DNA and your sister's match with Mrs. Peletier's daughter." I could felt shock radiating off of  
Carol.

Carol: "Meaning what?"

Jenner: "Your daughter is related to Ana and Abigail. She's their half-sister." My eyes widen. Sophia was our half-sister? But Carol wasn't our mother, which could only mean-.

Me: "Oh...My...God..." Ed. Carol's husband. He was my and Abbie's biological father. "That's right." I sunk to the ground. I felt like such an idiot. "It all makes sense. Why I always felt terrified of him." Carol knelt down and hugged me. She actually hugged me. I hugged her back. Jenner left  
us alone for a moment.

Carol: "Do you want to tell the girls?" I knew she met Sophia and Abbie.

Me: "We should both tell them."

Sophia's Pov

Lori found some books in the rec room for us. We were reading when Mommy and Ana came in.

Abbie: "Ana, can you read to us?"

Ana: "Maybe in a little bit sweetie. Carol and me, we have something important to tell you and Sophia." Then she looked at Carl and Lori. "Alone." They got up and went outside. Then Ana closed the door and her and Mommy sat in front of us.

Carol: "Honey. Do you remember me telling you that your dad had been with another woman before he met me?" I nodded my head. "Well,that  
woman had two children that would be your sisters." My eyes widen a little. "The oldest is twice your age and the youngestis about half your age." I wondered why she was telling me this. "Well, that woman...was Ana and Abigail's mother." Both me and Abbie looked at them and at each other.

Me: "Does that mean Abbie and Ana are my sisters?" They nodded. Then I felt Abbie tackle me into a hug. She was crying and I was starting to tear up. Mommy and Ana hugged us. There was still hope in the world.

My Pov

I decided to take a shower. Having a hot shower would be great.

Me: "Abbie, do you want me to give you a bath?" She looked at Carol.

Abbie: "Ana, is it okay if Mommy gives me a bath?" We both smiled. She had already started calling Carol her mother, so had I and she  
didn't mind.

Me: "Okay." I went into my room's bathroom and took a long, hot shower. I turned off the water after about 25 minutes of cleaning  
off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. It felt great to have shaved and rinsed all the mud, grim and blood off.I had just gotten out of the bathroom. I reached for one of my nightshirts, when I heard something. I turned and I saw Daryl standing there.

Me: "Daryl! What the hell are you doing in here?" My face was red from embarrassment, since the only thing I was wearing was a towel. He smirked at me.

Daryl: "Just checkin' on ya."

Me: "Yeah, well you see I'm fine so get out." I turned to go back into the bathroom, but Daryl grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. "I tried struggling to get away, but that was a waste of time. Daryl was a lot stronger then me and he towered over me. He pressed me against a  
wall, with both my arms pinned on the other side of my head. "Daryl. If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!" I was angry, but deep down, I was scared. I did like Daryl, but I was scared of what he was going to do. He lowered his face to where his lips were inches away from mine.

Daryl: "You know what? I seemed to be attracted to you, Ana." I shuttered at how he said my name. "I guess maybe it's 'cause you know what kinda pain I been through." I looked at him.

Me: "I'm attracted to you, because you've been through the same pain I have, except you had to endure it longer." I leaned forward and pushed our lips together. Daryl licked my lips, asking entrance, which I gladly gave him. Our tongues wrestled at first, but then encircled around each other, moving in sync. I felt myself being lifted off the floor and laid on something soft. I realized that Daryl had moved us to the bed. He removed his shirt, revealing his scarred chest.

Daryl's Pov

I grabbed Ana's towel and yanked it off her. She covered herself with her arms. I grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her body.

Me: "You a virgin?" She blushed. That was an instant sign towards 'yes'. She nodded her head. "Don't worry. I'll go slow." I started kissing her neck. It didn't take me long to find her sweet spot. I heard her moan when I touched it. She moaned louder when I suck on the spot.

Ana: "Daryl..." I loved the way she moaned my name. I lightly touched one of mounds of soft flesh, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly.

Me: "Ya need to be quiet. If one of those idiots walks in here, I ain't ever gonna get another chance to do this." I kissed her as I felt all over her body. She writhed under me, moaning each time I touched her body, as if begging me to take her. It felt great to have this kinda power over her. Her body was fucking fantastic. I felt every curve, every bit of her soft, silky skin.

My Pov

Daryl broke the kiss. I wanted him in me. Now. I didn't want to wait anymore. I saw so turned on right now. I had to admit, I think I had fallen for Daryl the moment I saw him. I undid his belt and grabbed the waistband of his pants, when he grabbed my hand and pinned both of them above my head.

Daryl: "Someone's sure antsy." He lowered his face to my breast and licked one of the pink buds. I bit my lip. Then he started sucking on it.

Me: "Oh God, Daryl!" He stopped and looked at me.

Daryl: "Ya like that?" I shyly nodded, my face thumping from the blush on my face. "Well believe me, you'll love this." He licked two of his fingers. His hand traveled down to my area. At first his hand just rubbed me. His rough, calloused hand felt so perfect. Then he jammed his fingers into me.

Me: "Ahhh!" Oh God. This felt good. I didn't think your first time was suppose to be this amazing. He thrusted his fingers in and out of me.

Daryl: "Ya like that, girl?" God, he was so smug.

Me: "Yes..."

Daryl's Pov

Man. Ana was so turned on. I could tell by how wet she was. I knew she was about to explode when she gripped ahold of the sheets. I decided to tease her and stopped.

Ana: "What are you doing?!" I smirked at how ticked she got. She flipped our positions. She tore off my pants. "Okay Dixon. You had your fun. Now it's my turn."

My Pov

My face grew even more red when I saw Daryl's throbbing member. I gently grabbed it and Daryl grunted. I decided to play with him a little. I shyly licked the tip. He grunted. Then I took about half into my mouth. I started pumping him slowly.

Daryl: "Fuck Ana." I started pumping him faster. "Damn it girl." I felt him throbbing in my mouth. Then he pulled me off him and flipped our positions. I felt his member press against my entrance. "Ready?" I nodded. He slowly started to push into me. It hurt as he went in farther. Soon he was all the way in. I felt blood run down my legs. So Daryl was my first. He started out slow and steady. God, once the pain died, it felt amazing. He started to get a little faster. "Ana..."

Me: "Daryl..." As Daryl's pace got faster, I felt a knot in my stomach tighten more and more. I realized that I didn't like Daryl as I did before. I think I loved him. No. I _knew _that I loved him. "Daryl, I'm about to..."

Daryl: "I know. Me too." Soon, the pressure in my stomach burst. I cried out Daryl's name and he growled mine. I felt his warm seed shoot into me. We stayed like that, panting, sweating and connected. "Daryl." He looked at me. "I...I love you." He looked shocked at first. Then he gently caressed my check.

Daryl: "I love ya too." I felt tears streamed down my face. He pulled out of me. I shuttered as a warm liquid dripped out of me. He slid an arm under me and held me close to me. I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had in I can't remember how long.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape & Open Road

_**Morning**_

I woke up to the sound of faint snoring. I looked over and saw Daryl. I smiled and remembered last night's events. It had been amazing and there wasn't one thing I would've changed. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at me.

Me: "Morning."

Daryl: "Mornin' Princess." I blushed when he called me Princess. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I returned the kiss without hesitation. "We should get dressed 'fore someone comes in here." I nodded I changed into a plain dark-brown tank top, long blue jeans and brown  
shoes. We meet everyone outside. Jenner explained how the virus started. Then things started shutting down.

Sophia: "Ana, what's happening?"

Me: "I...I don't know baby, but stay near Mom and Abbie okay?" There was a clock countdown of 30 minutes.

Jenner: "Without the fuel, the whole building would decontaminate." Jenner explained that there was no cure for the virus and when the clock hit 0, the whole building would explode.

Rick: "Everyone! Gather your things, we're leaving now!" Everyone gathers their things as the emergency alarm went off, but Jenner locked us in. Daryl and Rick both try to get him to open the door. Abbie and Sophia started crying.

Jenner: "It's better this way."

Lori: "We just want our chance to keep going as long as we can." This seemed to sway Jenner into opening the door.

Jenner: "You still won't be able to get past the lockdown upstairs."

Rick: "I'm grateful."

Jenner: "The day will come you won't be." Jenner shakes Rick's hand, then whispers something to him.

Glenn: "We've got four minutes left - come on!" We all ran. Carol handed Rick a hand grenade. He used it to blow the windows open. We all ran to our cars, shooting Walkers that got in the way. Abbie, Mom and Sophia all got into the RV and Daryl threw me into his truck. Andrea and Dale soon appeared and ran.

* * *

Jacqui's Pov

With 10 seconds left, Jenner holds my hand. We smiled, knowing that we wouldn't have to fear any of this  
anymore. Then it hit 0.

* * *

My Pov

The building exploded. I gripped onto Daryl as loud bladt echoed in my ears. After the blast faded away, I looked up at Daryl.

Daryl: "You alright?"

Me: "Yeah." Soon we left the remains of the CDC. Shortly after, Daryl's truck ran out of gas. Daryl and me switched to Merle's motorcycle and the whole caravan drove onto the road, with the unknown ahead.

End of Season 1.

Sorry if the chapters aren't very long and for the delay. I was just really confused about how to connect the chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: Stats

Survivors

Grimes Family: Rick, Lori and Carl

* * *

Archer/Peletier Family: Ana, Abigail, Sophia and Carol

* * *

Dixon Family: Daryl

* * *

Other: Shane. Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog and Dale

* * *

Deceased: Amy, Ed, Jacqui, 13 unnamed camp survivors, Dr. Edwin Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Vi.

* * *

Zombified: Jim

* * *

Unknown: Merle Dixon, Morales, Miranda, Louis, Eliza.


End file.
